


Galileo

by crediniaeth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-05
Updated: 2004-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never takes the time to look at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galileo

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the livejournal community stargate100 for their West Wing Challenge in 2004.

He never takes the time to look at the stars. To watch them reminds him of her and the nights on Abydos when stars were the only light between them.

He forgets that on a planet that circles one of those stars, she was there. He forgets that she loved him.

It hurts too much to remember.

He turns when a hand rests on his shoulder. Jack. He says nothing. Only offers comfort.

He looks at the stars and thinks about how many he journeyed to to find her.

He found her, just too late.

The unshed tears finally show themselves.


End file.
